


To Fancy Beer And Party Games

by zombiecockatiel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Never Have I Ever, Party, Party Games, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecockatiel/pseuds/zombiecockatiel
Summary: When their parents are out town, Robb and Jon plan on throwing a huge party for the entire senior year without telling Sansa. After what can only be described as bribery, Sansa agrees to let them throw their stupid party.It turns out a party can't be stupid when you're with Margaery Tyrell, the sweetest and most gorgeous girl Sansa had ever met.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	To Fancy Beer And Party Games

Being unsupervised by adults during the week had downsides Sansa didn't expect. It was Thursday morning and Sansa had just found out there would be a party at her house Friday night. A party she didn't know of.

Robb.

Sansa settled on not confronting her brother about the party at school, so she just acted cool about it to anyone who asked her. The bus back home was pretty silent, which left her plenty of time to rehearse what she would say to Robb once they got home.

"You're throwing a party at our house without telling me?" Sansa spoke as soon as the door closed, clearly annoyed. Arya and Rickon quickly ran upstairs, Bran moved as fast as possible towards his room and Jon tried to sneak out silently. "Come back here, Jon, I know you're involved, too."

"Come on, Sansa, it's just a party," Robb grunted, throwing his backpack on the couch. "No big deal."

"No big deal? You invited like the whole senior year, this place will be crowded. Mom is gonna kill you." She folded her arms in front of her chest. She sort of looked like their mom doing that.

"Only if she knows about it," Robb retorted, shrugging.

"Oh, she will know about it," Sansa huffed. "You can't just throw a party while they are away."

"I told you she wouldn't like it," Jon said.

Robb snorted at that. "Look, Sans, we already convinced Arya, Bran and Rickon to go to Uncle Brynden's tomorrow. You can go with them."

"And let you guys trash the house? No way."

"You can help us organize it," Jon intervened. "That way you know we won't do anything wrong."

"Not a chance. Will there be alcohol?" Sansa raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Robb answered.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled. "Do you know how bad it would be for dad's campaign if the cops showed up and saw a bunch of underage kids drunk?"

"Come on, Sansa, live a little. We can deal with the cops," her brother rolled his eyes. "It would probably just be Jaime Lannister asking to lower the music, he's cool. We will clean our mess, you don't have to worry about it. Plus, if you help us with it, I'll make you pancakes every morning until dad comes back."

"He comes back in four days, you can do better than that."

"Two weeks?" She tilted her head. "Okay, three weeks tops."

"Deal," she lifted her chin. "And?"

"You want more? Gods."

"I'll do your math homework for a month," Jon said. She knew her homework wouldn't be difficult for him, especially because he was a year older and good at math, but it was still a great offer.

"Okay, you can throw your stupid party," she sighed. "But I swear, if the cops show up and you get in trouble, I won't save your ass."

"Yes! Thank you, you're the best," Robb exclaimed and kissed her cheek, winning an eye roll from Sansa. "Feel free to invite your friends and some people in your class."

"Thanks, Sans," Jon spoke, too.

So the Starks will throw a party tomorrow, after all. At least she won't have to worry about breakfast or her math homework for some time.

—————

Friday.

The day of the party.

It was already nine thirty, so people would arrive anytime now. The early birds, at least.

After debating with her friends whether she would lock herself in her room for the whole night or enjoy the party, she decided for the latter. Thankfully, Shae and Jeyne were coming. Mya would be busy with some Baratheon family dinner.

When she went downstairs to see the whole party decoration, she was in awe. Robb and Jon settled on a zombie apocalypse theme —nerds!— and the decoration was on point. There were pictures of zombies taped on the windows and those Danger Zone signs all over the place. There was so much fake blood sprayed on the walls she wondered how they would get it off after the party. Well, it was not her problem.

Jon was putting on the music while Robb transformed their dinner table into a ping pong table—for beer pong, probably. She counted over fifty of those beer packs with 24 cans. And twenty bottles of vodka. She heard from Jeyne that Robb and Jon charged everyone $5 to help buy the alcohol, but they were way past budget, that was for sure, even though those beverages were most likely the cheapest available.

Sansa decided to take pity on Robb and help him fix the disastrous mess he did on their dinner table.

"Look at you, helping the Party Boys Committee," Robb teased.

"Party Boys Committee? You can come up with a better name," was the answer, to which Robb huffed.

"I didn't agree on the name!" Jon shouted on the other side of the room, making Sansa laugh a little.

"I have to admit, the decoration looks dope."

"Thank you, we spent the whole afternoon working on it."

"If only you dedicated yourself that much at school," Sansa retorted. Jon laughed loudly, approaching their side of the living room to get some red cups. "How did you convince Arya and Rickon to be quiet about it?"

Yes, she was a bit surprised the kids didn't say a thing already.

"I'll let them play the Xbox whenever they want for the next month."

"Wow," she was definitely surprised—after all, that videogame was a huge deal for Robb. He wouldn't play it much next month, it seemed. "What about Bran?"

"I promised next vacation we will visit the Wall. You know how much he's obsessed with it."

"He can't stop talking about it," she chuckled.

Ever since the Lannisters visited and Tyrion gave him a book about the history of the North, he couldn't shut up about the Wall and its magical features and whatever. It's just a legend, and the Wall is mostly in ruins nowadays, but it's nice to see Bran actually excited about something.

"So, did you invite your friends?"

"Yeah, Shae and Jeyne are coming," she said. "How many people are you guys expecting? There's a lot of booze here."

"Around two hundred," Jon answered while he moved the bottles of vodka to a place no one would trip over them.

"Two hundred people?" She half shouted, "Oh my Gods! You can't fit two hundred people here."

"We're also opening the pool area. I know it seems stupid, but we have the entire weekend to clean it, so…" Robb shrugged.

Okay, Sansa, you will not freak out about a party that is not your responsibility. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I wish you luck," She said, finishing the final details of the improvised ping pong table. "I'll go upstairs to get ready."

"Okay," her brother answered. The bell rang and he ran to the front door. That was her cue to go upstairs and change her clothes.

—————

Sansa went back downstairs almost one hour later with an aqua blue long sleeved crop top and black jeans. She opted not to use high heels —after all, she was home— but one pair of black Converse shoes. Her makeup was not elaborated, but still pretty, with a dark red lipstick.

When Jeyne first saw her, she screamed her name and hurried to hug the redhead, "Oh my Gods! You look amazing, Sansa."

"Thanks," she said shyly. "You look amazing yourself."

They talked a bit about the party and how Jeyne was 'definitely going to sleep with Theon tonight'. Ew, ew, ew. She only wished it would not be in her house. When Greyjoy approached and the couple started to flirt shamelessly, Sansa found a way out very quickly. They didn't seem to miss her.

She found herself in the liquor room to get a nice cold beer instead of those warm cans of rat piss. Well, it was more like a mini bar than a traditional liquor room, but it served the purpose anyway. Of course the liquor room was off-limits for the party goers, but she kept the keys so she went there whenever she needed. And right at that moment she needed good beer.

Sansa unlocked the liquor room's door and went straight to the refrigerator for a bottle of one of her father's favorite craft beer—she made a mental note to buy more of it tomorrow so he wouldn't notice the missing bottles. When she was about to exit the room, Harrold Hardyng stood on her way, leaning against the doorway.

"Uhm—Excuse me, please."

Harry was the kind of guy half of the girls at school drooled over, even though he was only a sophomore, but Sansa was not one of them. He was obviously handsome, but way too cocky for Sansa's taste. And it wasn't just that, something else about him didn't make him appealing, though she couldn't figure out what.

Yet, he hitted on her at literally every opportunity he had, it was a bit annoying.

He leaned forward, breath smelling of alcohol. "Didn't get to see you much tonight." He looked her up and down, and this simple act made her nauseous, "You look hot."

She took a step back, smiling nervously. Okay, he was very drunk.

"Thanks," she answered quickly. "I need to lock this room so if you could—"

"Come on, Sansa," Harry interrupted her, placing a hand on her waist. "I know you want me."

She stepped towards the corridor, trying to get rid of his hold, but he only held her more firmly. "Harry, I don't—I really need to go."

"Only one kiss, babe," he pouted. She supposed some girls would find it really cute, but at that moment she was freaking out.

"Harry!" Sansa heard a voice behind her. It was most definitely Margaery Tyrell, the queen bee of their high school. But unlike some Regina George wannabe, Margaery was actually one of the nicest people in town. The brunette girl placed a hand on his biceps and he quickly let Sansa go to turn his full attention to her.

She told him a few things Sansa didn't pay attention to, trying to calm herself down, and ended up asking him to 'wait for us in the living room'. Margaery's beautiful smile and gentle, almost seductive words could make anyone agree with anything.

"Are you okay?" Margaery's sweet, melodic voice interrupted her internal rambling.

Only when he went out of her sight, a sigh of relief escaped from her lips. "Yeah. Thank you."

"It's okay," she replied. "You seemed like you needed some help. Drunk men can be arseholes."

"Yeah," Sansa huffed.

"I'm Margaery, by the way."

"I know," she regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. On the other hand, Margaery smiled brightly. "I'm Sansa. Sansa Stark."

"Nice to meet you. Robb's sister, right?"

She took Margaery's hand and squeezed it briefly, "Yeah. Nice to meet you, too." Sansa spoke after she retracted her hand, taking a sip of the craft beer.

"You're drinking good beer, that's so unfair!" Margaery complained in an amused tone and Sansa laughed at the cutest pout she has ever seen.

"You want some?"

"May I?"

"Of course," Sansa gave her bottle. "You want to go back to the party? I just need to lock this place so you know, no one tries to steal my father's booze or something."

Margaery took a long gulp of the beer, "Actually, we can stay here a little, if you want. I mean, it's quiet. Parties can be overwhelming sometimes."

"Oh. Okay," she didn't expect to hear the last sentence from a girl like Margaery. Popular, goes-to-every-party Margaery. So Sansa locked the door from inside, leaving the two of them drinking in silence on the small table in the middle of the room. She got another one of those fancy beers so Margaery could have her own bottle.

"So, how are you liking the party so far?" Sansa forced herself to ask. Always good to be polite, right?

"It's amazing! You guys did a really good job." She smiled so brightly, it was very unlike those signature smirks she was famous for.

"Oh, I didn't—" but then, she didn't want to explain the whole story. Or perhaps she just wanted to accept Margaery's compliment. "Thanks."

Another very loud song started to play and Margaery yelped, "I love this song!" Well, Sansa didn't recognize it, she only knew it was some sort of Reggaeton—or only people speaking spanish.

Margaery left her empty bottle aside and got up, singing —no, shouting— the lyrics and dancing so gracefully Sansa thought she was hypnotized. Not only she danced like a professional, she could also speak spanish really well. Sansa didn't speak spanish, but she assumed it was good.

Only then she noticed Margaery was wearing a mesh top that showed off her fancy lace bra. Or was it a bikini? On top of it, she wore a leather jacket. No wonder Harry forgot Sansa so fast when Margaery showed up. She was gorgeous, really. Sansa admired the way her brown curls spilled over her shoulders when she danced, or the way her hips swayed according to the rhythm. Perhaps she was staring because Margaery giggled a bit, and it was what took her away from the trance.

"Dance with me," the other girl said, offering her hand.

"I don't dance," Sansa smiled. Margaery raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm not good at it." Not like you, she meant to say.

"I won't judge your dancing if you don't judge mine."

Sansa almost said no, but how could she say no to the prettiest smile she had ever seen? Now she knew what sort of effect Margaery had on people.

She took her hand and got up. It turns out dancing came naturally to her with a partner like Margaery Tyrell. They laughed and swayed their hips and moved their bodies freely for two or three songs until they were exhausted. They were so close to each other she could hear Margaery's breathing. There was a silence in the room and she didn't know if the music just stopped or if she just didn't care about it anymore.

Margaery lifted her chin and offered her what seemed to be a patented Margaery Smirk, the type of smirk that could make anyone's knees weak. When Margaery's eyes dropped to her lips, Sansa froze and internally panicked. Then, the other girl smiled softly and took a step back. The music was thumping loudly on Sansa's ears again.

"We should go back to the party," Margaery spoke.

"Sure," was the answer. The redhead was still a bit stunned, "Do you want another beer?"

"No, it's okay."

Sansa took one more bottle of her father's favorite craft beer, anyway—she deserved to drink good beer if she was hosting a high school party. Okay, so she would need to buy three tomorrow, that would be like... A lot of money. That's a problem for Tomorrow Sansa. They stepped into the corridor so Sansa could lock the room from outside, then she turned to the other girl, smiling nervously.

"I guess I'll see you around, Sansa Stark," Margaery spoke before Sansa was able to say anything and kissed the redhead's cheek. Sansa was entirely sure her face was as red as her hair when Margaery walked away.

—————

Margaery didn't talk to her for the next hour, she mostly hung out with her brother and cousins. It turns out a lot of things happened during this time. Apparently Harry was thrown out of the party by Theon and Jon after he was an arsehole to Jeyne, some freshman barfed into the pool and Robb kissed Theon for a bet—or a Truth or Dare game, she didn't really know. Anyway, Jeyne was nowhere to be seen and she suspected Shae didn't even show up. So she was leaning against the wall, sipping on her drink, watching people dance and have fun. She may have had too much to drink, already, she didn't really count.

"Sansa!" Her older brother's voice came from outside the house. She followed the sound and saw him and some friends sitting on the ground in a circle. Besides her brothers, she recognized Smalljon Umber, Dacey Mormont, Yara Greyjoy and Loras Tyrell. And Margaery. The other people were probably Robb's friends—she learned their names later, Lucas and Olyvar. There was a redhead girl beside Jon she assumed was Ygritte, the girl he can't shut up about. And she had no idea who the girl chatting with Margaery was, possibly her cousin Elinor. They looked very much alike. "Sit down, play with us."

"What are you guys playing?"

"Never have I ever," Yara chimed in, a smirk playing on her lips. "Come on, it will be fun."

Sansa looked back at Robb and Jon, still unsure about whether or not she should stay. But then, Margaery was also playing. Margaery, who was staring at her with a pretty smile on her face.

"Why not," she chuckled and took a place between Smalljon and Dacey, opposite from Margaery.

Robb explained the rules for those who didn't know. Someone would say something they've never done and people who have already done the thing would take a swig of beer. Also, they would play with five fingers up and lower one finger whenever they sip the beer. Whoever lowers all fingers takes a shot of tequila. Simple as that.

Sansa had never done anything out of ordinary, so she supposed she was safe.

"I'll start," Dacey said. "Never have I ever skipped school."

Everyone but Sansa lowered a finger. Of course Sansa, the model student, never skipped school. "No fun, Sans," Robb teased and Sansa sticked out her tongue.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo," Smalljon followed.

Jon, Ygritte, Yara, Margaery, Elinor and Loras lowered their fingers.

"Jon has a tattoo?" Sansa half shouted. How did she not know of it? He was her brother, for Gods' sake.

"It's—uh—It's new," he answered. His eyes had that please-don't-tell-dad look she had seen many times.

"Okay," Sansa huffed. They would talk later for sure, but now it was her turn. "Never have I ever gotten a piercing."

Margaery lowered her finger and everyone looked at her while she took a sip of her beer.

"I didn't know that," her brother Loras said.

Apparently this game's purpose was to know things about your siblings you didn't know before. At least it wasn't those awkward, sexual Never Have I Ever games that makes you learn something you really didn't want to know about your big brother.

"Show us the piercing!" Lucas half shouted.

"Sorry, I can't show you now, maybe some other time," Margaery winked playfully.

Lucas's entire face became red, so did Sansa's cheek. She refused to wonder where Margaery's piercing was.

"Never have I ever smoked pot," Dacey continued the game.

Oh Gods, will Sansa ever lower a finger? On the other hand, Margaery had already four fingers down. A few others lowered fingers.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy," Yara said. You see, Yara was a lesbian and everyone knew that, so it wasn't a surprise when she said that.

Sansa, Dacey, Loras, Elinor, Robb —red as a tomato— and Ygritte lowered their fingers.

"Not gonna drink, Marg?" Yara grinned.

"Not this time," she smirked back. When her eyes met Sansa's, the redhead could feel her heart beat faster.

Sansa could almost feel some of the boys' disappointment. Surely it didn't mean Margaery was gay. Right?

Loras, Elinor and Margaery had four fingers down. It was Lucas's turn, "Never had I ever kissed someone of the same sex."

Loras and Margaery lowered their fingers. Five fingers down meant a shot of tequila. The group cheered as Robb poured down the alcohol on the shot glasses and the twins downed it like it was water.

Sansa's head buzzed a bit from the alcohol she had before. Margaery smirked at her and she suddenly felt hot all over. She blamed the beer in her system.

Margaery had never kissed a boy, but she had already kissed a girl, so—No, she wouldn't assume people's sexualities.

The game lasted some more rounds until everyone had at least one shot of tequila. Sansa was not the last, shockingly, but Olyvar Frey. Margaery, Loras and Yara had three each. So they decided to play Truth or Dare, as if it was any better than Never Have I Ever. Yara's idea.

At that point, Sansa was much more disinhibited, she laughed loudly and joked with the group. She even flirted a bit with Yara, which made the whole group go 'ooooh'. That was until the bottle landed on her for the second time.

When the bottle landed on her the first time, she chose truth and answered yes to Ygritte's 'Do you have a crush on someone in this circle?'. Yes, she regretted it, she answered without thinking things through, obviously. So now that the bottle pointed towards her again… "It must be a dare!" Ygritte shouted and the group cheered.

Loras seemed a bit indecisive about the dare, and she couldn't help but notice Margaery's death glare towards him. "I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven..." He trailed off, looking around until he landed his eyes on his sister, "With Margaery."

Everyone went silent. Sansa gaped. Loras displayed a mischievous grin, doing his best to ignore his sister's glare.

"So, you got a place where they could go?" Yara cut the silence, asking Robb.

"I guess… Mom's closet?" He scratched his nape, directing the question to Sansa.

"Fine," she sighed. Sansa did her best to avoid Margaery's gaze as she got up. Robb guided them upstairs and locked them inside the main bedroom's closet. He told them he would come back in seven minutes.

It was dark, as the game requests, so all she could hear was Margaery's breath and her own. Her heart was thumping inside her chest. That space was pretty big for a closet but way too small to fit two people comfortably. At least in that situation. She sat on the floor.

"We don't have to do anything, you know," Margaery's sweet voice filled the silence. Sansa wished the lights were on so she could see her smile. She was most definitely smiling at that moment, that small, soothing smile.

"I know," her voice was barely audible, a bit strangled.

Margaery sat on the floor beside her, back against the wall.

"Can I ask you something?" Sansa broke the silence first.

"Of course."

"Where's your piercing?"

She was just curious and she wouldn't have any other opportunity to ask. Margaery laughed, such a beautiful, melodic tune.

"I have two, actually. On my nipples."

Sansa thanked the Gods the lights were off, otherwise Margaery would notice her face going instantly red. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really," she replied. "It just gets a little sensitive."

No, she would not think about Margaery and her sensitive pierced nipples. Gods. So she did what she does best: changed the subject. "Thank you for helping me get rid of Harry earlier."

"You're welcome," the brunette answered. "Is he your boyfriend or something? Because he seems like an arse. No offense."

"None taken. And he is not. I'm pretty sure he thinks he is, though," she huffed, making a brief laugh escape from Margaery's lips. "We didn't do anything, he just—"

"I get it," Sansa was sure Margaery was smiling sympathetically now.

"Of course you do. You must have many boys after you. I mean, some boys in my class can't shut up about you."

"I know, it's a sin," the older girl chuckled. Sansa could see the outline of her face, head leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm a lesbian. I thought I made it clear in the Never Have I Ever thing."

Sansa's mouth went dry. She already knew that, but that was admitting their moment in the liquor room was real. That something would actually happen. Perhaps she was just playfully flirting, like she did with Lucas Blackwood during the game downstairs.

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable," Margaery spoke after the lack of response, her voice barely above a whisper, disappointment mixed with an acid tone.

"No!" Sansa half shouted, then lowered her voice. "No, it doesn't. I just—I don't know. But it doesn't make me uncomfortable."

More silence. Gods, that conversation was starting to get a little awkward. Congratulations, Sansa Stark.

"When did you know?"

"Know what?" Margaery asked back.

"When did you know you were… a lesbian?" Sansa corrected.

She could hear Margaery's laugh and she smiled a little. "I think I always knew. When I was younger, I had a massive crush on Catherine Willows from CSI." At that, Sansa started laughing and Margaery feigned to be offended, "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she was quick to apologize, but still chuckled a little. "So you found out you were queer because of a TV show?"

"Not just that, but I guess it opened my mind to the possibility," Margaery murmured. "When I was fourteen, the boys started trying to get my attention at any cost and I just wasn't interested. There was this kid, Humfrey, he tried to kiss me during a school break. He said he wanted to talk to me and we went to the gardens, he said some really sweet things and just… leaned in, with that kiss-y face, you know. I panicked and ran away. He was pretty sweet, actually, I just—Anyway, I hid in the girls' locker room and there was this girl, Merry, she found me there. She was one year older than me. I told her the story, we laughed about it and then we talked for like two hours. I ended up kissing her. It felt right, more than when I was about to kiss Humfrey."

Sansa listened attentively, but her mind fled through recent memories. When Margaery almost kissed her, she was expecting it, she wanted it, more than she ever wanted a kiss from Joffrey or Harry. But perhaps the problem was with Joffrey and Harry.

Sansa placed both hands on the floor beside her, but her left hand ended up on top of Margaery's. She retracted quickly. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Margaery replied. With her eyes used to the darkness, she could see the other girl's beautiful smile. And her soft curls. And her gorgeous eyes, even though she didn't see their colour. Margaery looked away and so did Sansa, her attention anywhere but on the other girl.

Sansa took a deep breath and decided to throw caution to the wind. She could perfectly hear Robb's voice echoing inside her mind, 'Gods, Sansa, live a little'. She placed her left hand over Margaery's on the floor. The brunette flicked her gaze down, then up to meet Sansa's eyes, her face almost unreadable, with only a hint of confusion.

"I would very much like to kiss you," Sansa spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Margaery smiled, showing off her perfect teeth. Sansa wondered if every part of her was perfect, but she quickly dismissed the thought, refusing to idealize Margaery like she used to do with her crushes when she was younger. She was very much real, approaching her slowly. Sansa closed her eyes.

Then, their lips touched ever so lightly. Margaery's lips were so soft and she moved so gently Sansa felt like she was floating with happiness. She felt Margaery's palm on her cheek and leaned against the touch. When the brunette girl parted her lips, ready to deepen the kiss, Sansa giggled involuntarily. Good timing, Stark.

"You're going to smudge my lipstick," Sansa whispered against her lips.

"I would very much like that," Margaery whispered back, locking their lips together.

Sansa placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and deepened the kiss, leaning towards her. Their lips and tongues twirled like they were made for each other, not in a hurry, mostly like in a sensual dance. She could get lost in time with that kiss, except they only had seven minutes in heaven.

And those minutes ended with a knock on the door. "Time's up!" Robb shouted from outside, "I'll just leave the door unlocked."

Sansa grunted against Margaery's lips, leaning her forehead against the girl's. Margaery put a lock of red hair behind her ear, attracting the younger girl's gaze to her, "We should go back to the party."

"Yeah," Sansa replied faintly and collected all her strength to move away from the girl.

—————

Focusing on an activity is very difficult when your mind is elsewhere, so the last rounds of Truth or Dare were like a blur inside Sansa's mind. She tried to focus, but Margaery's soft smile always seemed to get more of her attention than the questions and answers.

"Sansa!" Jeyne snapped her fingers in front of the redhead's eyes. Since when was Jeyne here? "It's your turn."

She looked down to see the bottle landed on her, and apparently Margaery would ask the question.

"Truth or dare?" The Tyrell girl spoke.

"Truth."

"What are your top three turn-ons?"

With that, Sansa's cheeks went aflame. "It's supposed to be a yes or no question!"

"Actually, we decided a couple of turns ago it would be more fun this way," Margaery flashed a smug grin. "So?"

Sansa licked her lips, "Tattoos, neck kisses and cuddling."

"Thank Gods it wasn't as traumatizing as I expected," Robb commented in an amusing tone. He was clearly drunk and unnecessarily loud, and Sansa couldn't help but laugh.

Sansa took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Margaery. She looked at her with a wide grin.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Margaery said.

"Describe your crush."

The brunette girl tilted her head, focusing her eyes on the floor as she thought. Then, holding an intense glare directly at Sansa, she gave her answer, "Cheery, kind and gorgeous. Also very smart, definitely a bookworm."

"I meant physically."

"You didn't say so," Margaery shrugged and took the empty bottle. "My turn again."

Sansa should have been more detailed with the phrasing, that is true, but the answer was still satisfying. She smiled despite herself.

—————

At three in the morning, most guests were already gone, but a lot of people still danced and drank and played games with friends. She asked a very drunk Robb when it would end and the answer she got was 'whenever they want!'. Honestly. Apparently the party would go until sunrise if the people were willing. She thanked the Gods the cops didn't show up—the closest they got from a complaint was a neighbour calling Jon to lower the music two hours ago.

Sansa did have a good time. She played beer pong against Yara Greyjoy and won, she tried and failed to flip cups a couple of times and she danced enthusiastically with Jeyne to their favorite Ariana Grande song.

As the alcohol started to wear off, a physical tiredness immediately hit Sansa. She took a seat on a table where she could have a nice view of people having fun near the pool—or in the pool, despite the fact someone vomited in it a couple of hours ago. Yet, the table area was far enough to be quiet.

"Found you," she heard a melodic voice behind her and didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"I wasn't hiding," Sansa answered. "I thought you were already gone."

Margaery sat on a chair beside Sansa. "I left for an hour or so, my cousin Elinor was super drunk and almost passed out, so Loras and I took her home."

"Oh. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she seemed much better after throwing up on my skirt," Margaery huffed and only then Sansa noticed the girl had dark grey jeans on, no longer that vinyl skirt, but she still looked great.

"Oh my Gods!" Sansa chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I know, right?" Margaery displayed her signature smirk in return. She offered the younger girl a red cup filled with a purple liquid. "You want some? It's hippocras, we drink it a lot in Highgarden."

Sansa accepted the cup. "You made it?"

"Loras did, actually. We brought some of the ingredients from home and Robb let us use the kitchen to make it. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," she shrugged, taking a sip of the drink. It settled well on her tongue, the sweet but spicy taste was out of ordinary. "Oh Gods, this is delicious!"

The older girl chuckled at Sansa's reaction. "I'm glad you like it."

After another swig or two, she returned the cup to Margaery. She watched as the girl took a sip of the sweet drink, the way her lips gently touched the cup and the way she hummed in delight.

"You're staring," Margaery murmured, placing the red cup on the table.

"I guess I am," Sansa averted her eyes as red tinted her cheeks. She placed both arms on the armrests, hands gripping the cushion a little bit tighter than necessary.

Then she felt a hand on top of hers. Margaery gently slipped her own hand under Sansa's and lifted it to place a kiss on her soft skin, eyes never leaving Sansa's. "Don't be a stranger, Sansa Stark."

It was Sansa who leaned forward and touched Margaery's lips with hers. She was not used to take the first step when it came to kissing or anything about relationships in general, but at that moment it felt right. She took the initiative twice in one night.

It was the second time they kissed, and Sansa didn't know exactly how long it lasted. She ended up on Margaery's lap, into her embrace, kissing her with a passion she never felt before. The outside of their love bubble —is it too early to say 'love bubble when you only kissed someone twice?— didn't matter. Only Margaery Tyrell mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine made me write this, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> By the way, just figured out I suck at titles and writing a summary.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, constructive criticism is always welcome! :)


End file.
